Change Log
"I have taken over full documentation of the update log. Change log page is updated simultaneously as game updates are published" - litozinnamon How to know the version of your server When you start a game, look at your bottom right corner of the game's screen. You can easily see the current version of your server. Sometime, the new and old versions will run at the same time on different servers. Update Log 1.4.2 - Modified certain textures in the MLG case to appear better - Reduced lag with gun skins by removing five out of six redundant texture objects, which mean the same skin was rendered six times * Note: This only works for as long as we remain using FileMesh parts for guns. The reason for applying six textures before was because MeshParts required a unique texture object for each face. Filemeshes on the other hand only required one texture object, which automatically wrapped around all five other faces. 1.4.1 - Modified Aug A3 Para's recoil to be more vertical than horizontal - Redefined the Kriss Vector's recoil pattern (still experimental) - Added 2-round burst mode to Kriss Vector - Game mechanic changes to features while aiming down sights * Added ability to switch firemodes while aiming * Mosin Nagant can now fire and cycle rounds continuously while aiming * Fixed animation issue with arms not moving in the shotgun pump animations 1.4.0 ' - New skin cases * Tier 2 "Worn&Torn" case * Tier 5 "Grunge" case - Changed most transparent skin textures in the "Meme" case from having a white background to a default black background _______________________________________ '1.3.1 - Stat adjustments to Kriss Vector 1 * Reduced and redefined aiming recoil pattern to reflect the internal recoil reduction system it has in real life * Slight increase to maximum range 1.3.0 ' - New Kriss Vector PDW unlocked at rank 100 added Note: Stats are highly experimental and maybe subject to change _______________________________________ '1.2.1 - Fixed M16A3 and M16A4 canted delta sight positioning 1.2.0 ' - Added option to sell away skins for small amounts of credits as a way to quickly delete duplicates or unwanted skins * Economics of this feature will be monitored and may be subject to change at any moment * Current price formula is based on the price of the case key a skin belongs to * Equation: (Rarity level / 4) * key price * 0.1 ** Rarity level is defined as: 1 (common), 2 (uncommon), 3 (rare), 4 (very rare) - Fixed an issue with the inventory scrolling bar going too far down - Removed the unnecessary popup hint when navigating items in the inventory _______________________________________ '- 1.1.7 - Internal bug fixes and security updates 1.1.2 - Spotting mechanic changes: * Reverted spotting target area to be as wide as before * Spotting dot directly synced with enemy name tag ** If an enemy is spotted and your mouse is hovering over him, red dot will disappear and name tag will appear fully lit * If enemy head is blocked by cover, red dot disappears until head is in line of vision again - New "spotted by enemy" notification: * Triggers when enemy uses spot (E) on you and has you marked * Lasts for 15 seconds but an additional 3 seconds is stacked for every shot you fire while spotted (capped at 20 seconds) 1.1.1 - Added an experience bar in the menu, slightly reorganized the player stats card - First attempt to fix the issue where player scores are not reseting after a match - Fixed some minor typos in the menu 1.1.0 - New uniform themed cases: A choice between having customization or not * Uniform and Uniform 2 cases: Tier II cases that contain standard Army camouflage skin textures but none of these skins are customizable * Uniform* and Uniform 2* cases: Tier IV cases that contain the same set of standard Army camouflage skin textures but every skin including common rarity ones can be customized. - Experimenting with fixed pricing of cases and keys to be simple to understand * Fixed 10:1 ratio of cost in credits to robux ** Ex: A case for 100 credits can also be purchased for 10 robux * Fixed 50:1 ratio of case cost in credits to case tier ** Ex: Tier I cases cost 50 credits, Tier II cases cost 100 credits, ect * Fixed 2:1 ratio of cost for key prices to case prices ** Ex: If case costs 100 credits, keys to that case will cost 200 credits _______________________________________ 1.0.34 - Fixed seeing your own flickering name tag 1.0.33 - Fixed death camera issue for player suicide deaths teleporting back to the black lobby 1.0.32 - Fixed a critical purchase issue with attachments where the player would get disconnected after attempting to make a purchase * Happens only when the player selects and deselects attachments in the preview screen, resulting in a table index that returns an empty string name for an attachment that the server actually attempts to look for and fails. 1.0.31 - Re-enabled the Day/Night cycle script (was toggled off for the Rogue event) - Experimenting with the distribution for getting cases/keys to now be 60/40 as opposed to 90/10. Hopefully this will make skin acquisition more reasonable and appealing. More features for the skin cases may come in the future, such as potentially paying extra to select a desired gun for the skin to be applied on. 1.0.30 - New Glock 18 model to use meshes - AG-3 changes * Changed the CSG model to now use meshes * Tweaked the reloading animation sequence to look less awkward * Hipfire recoil values have been adjusted to reduce physical gun recoil while increasing upwards camera recoil Updated inspection animations * Dragunov SVU * AG-3 * L85/L86 LSW/L22 * KSG 12 * MP5K * MG36 * SKS 1.0.23-29 - Internal security patches 1.0.22 - Added search/sort functionality to inventory - Similar items in inventory display now stack to reduce clutter - Added option to disable textures for gun skins in first person (reduces shooting lag dramatically). Others will still be able to see the skins normally from third person. 1.0.21 - Fixed moderation commands - Fixed name tags not displaying the correct team for some players 1.0.20 Added new internal moderation commands * mod command fuckmyshitupfam(name, reason), clears all the player's data permanently * mod command credits(name, money, reason), sets the credits * mod command rank(name, rank, reason), sets the rank - Fixed playerstates rank-up function to work correctly when multiple ranks are received at the same time - Buycredits networked function to force save (manualsave) playerdata after a purchase * If the data fails to save then the credits will be given, but the ROBUX will be refunded such that if the credits are not saved, no ROBUX are stolen. * Now uses ctr(credits) -> robux, meaning it can support an arbitrary number of credit purchases. - Sniper balance changes: * Intervention: Will now only one-hit kill in torso up to 50 studs. Headshots are one hit kill at any range. * Remington 700: Will now only one-hit kill in torso up to 30 studs. Headshots are one hit kill at any range. * BFG: Will now only one-hit kill any body shot up to 50 studs. Head and torso shots are one hit kill at any range. - Improved backup saving system: * If datastores are down at the time player leaves, the server will keep the player's data and re-attempt to save to datastores until successful before clearing it 1.0.19 - Star Wars Rogue Event concluded 1.0.18 - Emergency hotfix for crashing lag due to name tag fix attempt 1.0.17 - First attempt to fix name tags - Internal test to handle skins/cases that do not exist in old servers after receiving them in new servers - Fixed Machete inspection animation - Fixed an issue where if player dies while climbing a wall, gun remains out of sight no matter how many times player respawns - Fixed display issues for third person primary gun model in menu * Not displaying the correct brickcolors of camo skins * Primary gun model gets affected by secondary gun camo changes - Added feature to inventory page: Clicking skins will now give the option to directly edit the camo options on the skin's weapon. Selecting this will automatically overwrite the class loadout to the skin's weapon. If the skin's weapon is not part of the current class (i.e. AK47 is not found in RECON class), the loadout will automatically switch to the best pick first acceptable loadout option (i.e. If AK47 is selected and RECON is the current loadout, the ASSAULT loadout will automatically be selected and the primary loadout will become the AK47) - 1.0.16 - Adjusted some server logic to prevent credits from being deducted in case of a failed purchase - Patched some inventory bugs of missing items - Fixed robux purchases for cases and keys - Slgihtly reduced lag cost from teamnames - Attempt to fix purchases incorrectly returning space cases/keys into the inventory when buying other items - Fixed a visual disappearing skin bug when leaving skins in the Trade-In selection (forgot a mishandled case in the previous patch) - Slightly toned down SKS damage back to 32 - 40 with a damage torso damage multiplier of 1.2x and head multiplier of 1.5x - Changed F5 key behavior to be an in-game suicide function - Fixed lasers not appearing in sniper scopes - Removed a watermark from the zebra skin - Removed case/key drops for ranking up to make it fair for high ranking players who have missed out on all the rank rewards - 1.0.6 'Many internal fixes - Fixed iron sights not being removed on the P90 - Fixed a visual duplicating skin bug when placing skins in the Trade-In selection - Attempt to fix name tags - Fixed AK family magazine reloads '1.0.0 After months of working on the UI release, it is finally out. There's a lot to cover what was changed, so stay tuned for more detailed documentation. _______________________________________ 0.14.14-20 - Security Patch 0.14.10-13 - Added Moderation System 0.14.8 - Attempted hacking fixes 0.14.1-6 - Attempting to fix data corruption - Attempt to patch some exploits (most likely ineffective) - Fixed leaderboard not showing up when pressing tab 0.14.0 - Massive internal networking changes - Red hitmarkers for headshots _______________________________________ - d - Reverted network test changes. Will be revisiting it to fix critical errors. - A played votekicked from a server will remain autokicked from the server when he/she attempts to rejoin - Banlist updates 0.13.12 - Critical internal network test - New M231 (Rank 123 troll gun): Features unusable iron sights and insane TTK with uncontrollable recoil - Minor update to chatting - players are no longer able to spam the chat with spaces and newlines - Minor adjustment to vaulting height requisites to make lower level obstacles apply 0.13.11 - Fixed third person gun sounds being incorrect 0.13.10 - Internal M231 testing 0.13.9 - Fixed most sound bugs - Testing change to other player footstep sounds to become directional and be slightly louder 0.13.7-8 - Changes to walking sound library - Reworked how sounds are played internally to adapt for Roblox's upcoming sound updates 0.13.6 - New COLT SMG 635 (Rank 49 high RoF PDW) - Attempt to patch exploits with gaining access to internal admin commands and dev tag impersonation - Disabled loadcharacter appearances 0.13.5 - Fixed chat kicking bug 0.13.4 - Added some more console tips [0.13.3] 'Major re-balancing of older guns - Reduced reload times for AS VAL, SR3M, L22, L85, L86, M60, SERBU SHOTGUN, REMINGTON 870, KSG12 - Reduced swaying recoil and slight damage increase for P90 - Slight buff to M60 and SCAR HAMR recoil recovery - Increased bullet penetration for SKS, P90 and MK11 - Increased bullet drop off range for UMP45, MP7, G36, G36C, AUG A3, MP5, MP5SD, MP412, DEAGLE 44 - BFG 50 min damage buffed to 100 - Increased min damage for MPSD from 30 to 32, FAMAS from 19 to 20 - Adjusted stock sight FoV for FAMAS, SCAR HAMR, AUG A1, AUG A2, AUG PARA - Slightly reduced upwards kick of M93R - Slight reduced in spread in SERBU SHOTGUN '0.13.2 - Honey Badger (rank 62) released - M4/M16 inspection animation updated 0.13.1 - Internal Honey Badger testing 0.13.0 - New M16 models, re-added M16A3 (rank 31) - Adjusted stats for M4, M4A1, M16A4 as they have been long outdated - New inspection animation for M4/M16s - Modified SCAR reload sequence - Minor buffs to SCAR-H recoil handling - Dropped RPK max damage from 45 to 42 _______________________________________ 0.12.7 - Added M4A1 (Rank 14) into the game to take the M4's former place with the proper name designation - Added more tips to console 0.12.6 - Minor M4 gun stat changes to accommodate the burst fire change - Slightly re-increased effectiveness of compensator on AUG A3 PARA 0.12.5 - Removed 30 sec vote kick timer. Will need to revisit the system more. - Fixed guest chatting - Fixed delayed FoV scope zoom bug from cancelling reload and scoping in immediately - M4 model remake as the first work of the series. M4 has been changed to burst fire as it should be in real life. Recoil has been adjusted to make it viable with the burst fire mechanic. Rank for gun is unchanged, gun stats may be adjusted with further testing. A proper fully automatic M4A1 variant will follow soon in the M4/M16 series update. 0.12.4 - AK47, AKM, and RPK released - Reduced upwards translation recoil on AN-94 in aiming - Reduced reload time for AUG A3 PARA and SERBU SHOTGUN - Added a new vote kick system and a console messager. Type "votekick/playername" to initiate a vote kick for 30 seconds on the server. 0.12.3 - Internal camo testing on AK models 0.12.2 - rifle AK74 added - LMG RPK74 added - Reverted hitmarker update to fire on client side - Changed all penetration values of Assault rifles and Carbines to have at least a 1 stud in thickness (from 0.5) 0.12.1 - Fixed canted sight positions for Mosin Nagant 0.12.0 ' - Internal bug and stability fixes - Rifle Mosin Nagant added: Russian WWII bolt action rifle - Secondary Obrez added: Sawed off Mosin Nagant rifle/pistol _______________________________________ '0.11.7 - Minor UI fix to credits display - Attempt to fix chat message automatically recording the "/" key in the text when pressing it to chat (Issue is not replicated in studio) 0.11.6 - Converted all MP5 Variants to use meshparts 0.11.5 - Testing meshpart conversion on MP5k 0.11.4 - Reverted firerate decay after testing 0.11.3 - AN-94 automatic firemode follows its real life initial burst mechanism - Experimental firerate decay when firing in automatic for over 10 rounds (not realistic and will probably be removed based on feedback) 0.11.2 - Reduced Flechette kill requirement to 500 - Fixing some internal bugs with hit detection generating server output lag - Fixed sniper swaying while not aiming - Test to have hitmarkers fired only when server confirms damage 0.11.1 - New internal stats added to sniper scopes. Previously all snipers had exactly the same scope sway times, magnitude, speed, ect. This will pave a way to make future snipers more unique. - Five main internal scope stats * Sway magnitude: How magnified the swaying is * Sway speed: How fast the swaying travels * Steady speed: How fast it takes to reach steady position when holding breath * Breathing rate: How long the breath can be held * Recovery rate: How long it takes to recover breath stamina - Light attempt to fix aimbot issues (most likely ineffective) - New scope reticle for R700 0.11.0 - New shotgun round types - Slugs: single round projectile - Flechettes: Replaces buckshot pellets with darts for better penetration and range with slightly reduced damage - Birdshot: Scatters many tiny pellets for massive close quarter damage while sacrificing range _______________________________________ 0.10.9 - Subtle reduction in AN-94 recoil and buff to hipfire stability - Preparing for admin testing on live servers 0.10.8 - Fixed AN-94 burst cap carrying over to automatic fire RPM - Increased AN-94 burst cap to 500 RPM 0.10.7 - Modified blood hit effects to be more visible and darker 0.10.6 - Modified burst fire mechanic to fire only when mouse is held down - AN-94 now has a 400 RPM firerate cap in between bursts 0.10.5 - Revised blood hit effects - Slightly decreased contrast levels for most maps to make it less dark 0.10.4 - Updated chat system to use roblox's ChatFilterAsync API 0.10.3 - Added a server check on player health to prevent kill trading 0.10.2 - Reduced the blueness tint on most maps - Toned down shader effects overall [0.10.1] - Fixed an issue where shaders were not enabled while spectating players from the menu 0.10.0 - New experimental shader effects on maps - Enabled VIP server testing for Roblox Stats do not save in VIP servers, more features will come in the summer when more attention is directed towards them _______________________________________ 0.9.7 - Small changes to credits shop UI, making buttons easier to click 0.9.6 'Buff to all suppressors It seems that suppressors are not viable because of how harsh the damage and range reductions are. This has been adjusted to encourage more practical advantages for suppressors. - Less damage and range reduction when suppressors are equipped (individual values are different for each type of suppressor on each gun) - Reduced the minimum distances for suppressors to be more effective in hiding from enemy radar (i.e. Any enemy at a distance closer than the minimum suppressor distance will make you show up on enemy radar) - AS VAL's internal suppressor buffed to suppress up to 20 studs from 40 studs - MP5SD's internal suppressor buffed to suppress up to 30 studs from 40 studs '0.9.5 - Internal setup to server data saving for upcoming test - Fixed gap offset in top bar with main menu, loading screen, countdown, and round end screen - Added team name at the start of countdown - Added ability to aim and inspect guns while in countdown 0.9.4 - Returned SVU RPM back to where it originally was at 150 - Increased MK11's RPM by 20 0.9.2-3 - Internal fix for a case where leaderboards do not reset in between rounds - Re-implemented a smoke trail system for grenades using the AxisAngle particle system Note: We are made aware of grenades going through the ground with this trail update and AxisAngle will be fixing it in the future by redoing how the path is calculated 0.9.1-2 - Increased AG-3 damage to 45-35 for guaranteed three-shot kill at all ranges, minor decrease to vertical recoil, adjusted range drop off values - Fixed AG-3 penetration of 0.5 to 2 studs 0.9.0 'AS VAL family gun models - New AS VAL model, hence new reloading animation - New carbine: SR-3M - New DMR (returning demo gun): VSS Vintorez - New Battle rifle (MP5 family): AG-3 - AS VAL re-classified as an assault rifle from PDW - Minor adjustment to AS VAL's recoil to be more emphasized in camera recoil than gun model recoil - Reduced horizontal recoil parameters on SCAR-H - Increased SCAR SSR and DRAGUNOV SVU's RPM by 50 (as a response to the introduction of the rapid two shot killing VSS Vintorez) _______________________________________ '0.8.18 4/29/16 - Third attempt to patch headless horseman package invisible heads - Slightly reduced vertical recoil of SCAR HAMR while increasing its reload time 0.8.17 4/10/16 - Attempt to fix the grenade system, the grenade should fall exactly where the players see it. - Rebuilt internal grenade flight implementation to address issues of inconsistent grenade flight paths across clients, where grenades appeared to kill through cover and walls 0.8.16 4/8/16 - Internal commands added by AxisAngle 0.8.15 4/4/16 - Forgot to remove GW2 thumbnails from lobby 0.8.14 4/3/16 - End of GW2 Promotion period - Aug A3: Reduced max range drop off from 160 to 140 due to its still excessively low recoil for its damage over range. Increased vertical recoil by 10%. 0.8.13 4/2/16 - Highway: Set all tree leaves to CanCollide true 0.8.12 '4/2/16 - Minor fix to override corrupt secondary file to M9. Kept using primary file slot instead of updating secondary slot in the case of a corrupted secondary gun. Example of Issue '0.8.11 4/2/16 - Removed the ability for guests to save data after discovering test player data is linked with guest data to address with players editing cookies to leak out videos and images of studio test player data that I have been using * This was a difficult choice to make, knowing that some players intentionally grind on guest IDs for fun. But after seeing how it is abused, it is finally time to put an end to the undefined behavior. 0.8.10 4/2/16 - Dragunov SVU: Headshot multiplier dropped to 1.95x, min damage returned to 50 - Removed aimbot 0.8.9 4/1/16 - April Fool's aimbot day 0.8.8 3/31/16 - Internal optimizations following Roblox's change to heartbeat to increase its refresh rate to match renderstepped - Game logic is now separated from renderstepped, performance should be noticeably improved [0.8.7] 3/30/16 - Dragunov SVU: Min damage dropped from 50 to 49, range extended from 150 to 170 for minimum dropoff, torso multiplier increased from 1.4x to 1.7x, maximum penetration depth decreased from 3 studs to 2.8 studs - SCAR SSR: torso multiplier increased from 1.5x to 1.7x, maximum penetration depth increased from 1.9 studs to 2.6 studs 0.8.6 3/30/16 - Mall : added new ladders on rooftop, renamed from "City Mall" to "Mall Construction" as a better reflection of map theme - Aug A3: minor increase to horizontal recoil range, previous recoil values are too low - MP5/10: small buff to aim recoil recovery speed - Fixed frag color from Easter themes - Edited grip attachment descriptions to clarify the ambiguity of "blowback recoil" and "gun torque": blow back recoil is camera recoil affecting point of aim, gun torque is visible gun model recoil affecting direction of bullets 0.8.5 3/29/16 - Mall map revision: Crane access removed and relegated to background prop 0.8.4 '03/27/16 - SCAR SSR changes: Increased RPM, damage, range drop off - SCAR HAMR changes: Reduced vertical aim recoil, increased min damage, fixed maximum magazine capacity - Fixed BFG 50 menu RPM display '0.8.3 '03/27/16 - Axis's attempt to fix some data corruption issues '0.8.2 '03/27/16 - Mall map fixes part 2 '0.8.1 '03/27/16 - Mall map fixes '0.8.0 '03/27/16 SCAR Variants - New SCAR-L and SCAR-H model rebuilt! - New SCAR PDW, SCAR HAMR, and SCAR SSR added! - Restructured class set ups * Spltting "Marksman" into a dedicated "Battle Rifle" and "DMR" branch * SCAR-H reclassified as Battle Rifle, other rifles into DMR * Dragunov SVU reclassified as DMR * "Engineer" renamed to "Scout" * Adjusted gun category combinations for each class ** Assault *** Assault Rifles *** Battle Rifles *** Carbines *** Shotguns ** Scout *** PDWs *** DMRs *** Carbines *** Shotguns ** Support *** LMGs *** Battle Rifles *** Carbines *** Shotguns ** Recon *** Sniper Rifles *** DMRs *** Battle Rifles *** Carbines - Reconfigured Mall map _______________________________________ '0.7.5 - Improving the sprinting animation made by AxisAngle - Re-balancing the weapons - Fixing the internal problems [0.7.0] 03/23/16 - New guns: MP10 and MP-5/10 _______________________________________ [0.6.4-'0.6.13]' - Fix the friendly mark on the enemy. - Fix the name exploiting - Gun stat changes - Remodeled Metro map - Lag issues and other internal changes [0.6.3] 03/22/16 Emergency update - Located small critical error in data saving module - Created back up data saving store for redundancy [0.6.0] '03/21/16 - Major content update for guns! - New AUG A1 model and four new unique AUG gun variants! - New guns: Aug A2, Aug A3, Aug A3 Para, Aug HBAR - Fixed blue dot over enemies - Increased M60 recoil and damage - Added "climbing" animation - Ordered gun list by ranks in menu _______________________________________ '0.5.11 '02/20/16 - Increase in security. ['0.5.9] - Added method to check for irregular player ranks '''0.5.0 '''2/9/16 - New MP5 and MP5SD added! - New server version system - Marking update versions from now on, arbitrarily starting from 0.5.0 Old, unmarked updates (No Version Number) * [ 2/8/16 ] - Updated MP5K model * [ 2/6/16 ] Updated name tag behavior * Update Log 1/01/2016 - Attempt to patch some exploits that bypassed filtering through unprotected network events. - Experimental bullet whiz sounds (we will lower the volume based on our tests and your feedback. They are nowhere finalized.) * Update Log 9/01/2016 - New uniforms (new 2016). * Update Log 2/01/2016 - New ballistics tracker attachment for 1500 kills. - Auto spots and tracks every enemy visible to you only. - The yellow diamond target marker is where you aim for headshots with bullet velocity and bullet drop calculated. - Now you can see how bullet drop exists in the game with this attachment. * Update Log 31/12/2015 - New uniforms. * Update Log 23/12/2015 - Re-add BFG-50, a powerful weapon for Recon Class. Category:Change Log